


【罗奥】他的故友

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 帝国双壁友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 3





	【罗奥】他的故友

他的故友  
文/帝国名花 

CP：罗奥 

双壁粮食向，你要是理解成西皮向我也没所谓啦_(:зゝ∠)_ 原著向_(:зゝ∠)_ 

私设是罗喵在海尼森有衣冠冢，骨灰运回了奥丁，尚书在海尼森动乱期间的故事_(:зゝ∠)_ 

【查了一个晚上的原文得出的并不巧妙的私设【 

旧同盟首都，海尼森。 

短短几年内发生的种种可谓是天翻地覆的变故让市民们处于一种持续低落的状态，加上冬日的寒冷，街上只有寥寥不多的行人。在大家都以为冬日要一直延续下去时，春的脚步悄然踏上湖边的湿土，留下浅绿的印记。即使到了三月，海尼森依旧春寒料峭，虽然春天来得有点晚，但春天总算来了。 

太阳直射点变更，回归线，南北极圈，极昼极夜，春夏秋冬从母星地球开始就存在于人类迈开的所有脚步和前行的征途里，令所有关于季节的文明，几千年内都得以共通。 

那日稍稍褪去了些春寒，风还是有些大，把日光的暖意吹走了一半。奥贝斯坦和往常那样从去年十二月死在异国他乡的新领土总督罗严塔尔待过的总督府出门，等地上车发动的时候，他抬头瞥见街上那些高大杉树冒出了细细的新绿，才有些恍惚地发觉春日已然来临了。 

奥丁的春天会比海尼森来得晚些，奥贝斯坦塞满了各种冷酷计谋的脑袋忽然冒出这个想法，但大概没有什么机会可以回去了。 

距离上一场战争已经过去了三个多月， 指的是海尼森新领土总督府前主人罗严塔尔元帅的叛乱，众所皆知他失败了，就死在了总督府的办公室，奥贝斯坦刚刚待过的房间里。当底下的人问刚到的奥贝斯坦要不要换个房间，他拒绝了。

“这样就好了。”奥贝斯坦回应道，“比起这个，我还有其他重要的事情要办。”

当天晚上就开始处理动乱相关事件的奥贝斯坦到了深夜才刚刚把头绪理清，他有些疲惫地揉了揉义眼。午夜的风从窗户吹进来，将他吹得清醒了些，又让他觉得冷。

周遭静谧，外面的路灯和对面房间的灯都已熄灭，黑暗窥视着这暗夜中唯一的光源，奥贝斯坦这才有空打量一下他的前情人死前所在的地方。

没什么特别的。半分钟后，奥贝斯坦得出结论，他站起身来打算去休息，关灯的时候月光从窗外刹那洒下。

深蓝夜幕像极了一个人衣服的边角。

意识到想起了谁，奥贝斯坦露出一个苦笑的神情，忽然有了一个荒谬的猜想，也许他现在还在这儿，他没有跟随他骨灰的去处前往遥远的故土奥丁，也许是因为他知道他会来见他。

奥贝斯坦把门关上，留下一地洁白月光和罗严塔尔披风颜色如出一辙的夜幕。他心中有想说的话对死去的人说，又像对自己说。

可罗严塔尔，我并不是来见你的。

此刻奥贝斯坦所乘坐的地上车经过一处广阔的山坡，底下是整齐的像奥丁大剧院座位那样的墓碑们，是洁白的颜色。

尽管心中有了计算，奥贝斯坦还是问了前排的司机：“前面是哪里？”

“是海尼森国家公墓。”司机是一位中将，专门派来给奥贝斯坦当司机，说话有点紧张，细听下还有几分惊惧的意味。

“哦，是吗？”奥贝斯坦不在乎司机的反应，他回想了今天的行程，计算出他此刻可以留给自己的时间。

起得比往常早——奥贝斯坦昨夜差点整夜没睡，也不过多出了半个钟头罢了。奥贝斯坦命令司机往公墓入口开去。

车停在长长的石阶下，奥贝斯坦独自一人拾级而上。为了节约时间，到了陵园门前，奥贝斯坦打算问问黑衣的守墓人罗严塔尔衣冠冢的位置。

“请问……”奥贝斯坦以没有带一丝起伏的声音问询道，但他及时停住了口。他抬眼，看到不远的地方，温暖的日光照耀之处一个熟悉的红色身影立在那儿，“啊，不用了，我知道他在哪儿了。”

他的故友立在洁白的鳞次栉比的墓碑中，风将红披风吹起，像极了飘洒的血。

奥贝斯坦眼前就闪现了军务处的报告：叛军首领罗严塔尔的锁骨底下被四十公分长陶瓷破片贯穿，鲜血一瞬间泼洒，他拔出陶瓷破片后面不改色地挺直着身体端正坐在座位上，并拒绝了军医的手术建议……

“还有随军记录的录像……”副官菲尔纳轻声问着长官。

“不用了。”奥贝斯坦断然拒绝，他不想看到那些，时间是很宝贵的，不该浪费在死人身上。

但终究看到了。

罗严塔尔的血，披在米达麦亚的肩膀上。正如罗严塔尔死后，披在他肩头温暖的红一样。

他酬以挚友满腔无畏战意和生平最大遗憾，留给所爱之人的，什么都没有。所以挚友回以他红酒玫瑰与长歌当哭，无心之人两手空空，也什么都没有。

——罗严塔尔仅仅留给奥贝斯坦以虚无的风和每一个寂静的无人打扰的清晨。

奥贝斯坦走过去时脚步很轻，周遭在冬日也不凋落的苍松翠柏泛起绿色的波浪更是将他的声音掩盖住。但站着的米达麦亚却回过了头。

“你来了。”本该厌恶他的帝国双璧之一却露出了一个轻柔的微笑，也许在他死去的故友面前，他们所组成的等边三角形的一边边上，一切都变得平和起来了。

奥贝斯坦隔了一会儿，才点头示意。

“他喜欢的410年红酒，”米达麦亚指着地上已经拆封的红酒和两支酒杯，耸耸肩。

“嗯。”奥贝斯坦站在两米之外望着那方低矮的墓碑，由于光线问题看不清上边写的什么，他已不再往前。

“来不及换衣服。”米达麦亚指了指自己一身的帝国元帅军装，尤其是红披风，“而且不小心买了红玫瑰。”

“他不会介意阁下怎么样，他可能会介意我弄脏了他所栖息的地方。”奥贝斯坦的唇舌一向犀利，对于自己的嘲讽也是毫不留情。

“他会回奥丁的。”米达麦亚说，“他的骨灰不在这边，在奥丁的帝都中央公墓，在吉尔菲艾斯大公所在的地方。”

“奥丁已经不是帝都了。”奥贝斯坦抓住并不重要的细节，重复着，“现在的帝都是费沙。”

“有空应该去那边看他。”米达麦亚也无视奥贝斯坦莫名其妙的纠缠。他知道罗严塔尔生前和奥贝斯坦的一些事，那时候并不肯定的事，现在已经可以肯定了。

临死前还冒死品尝毒药的味道，真是不得好死。米达麦亚在心中嘲讽友人甘于牺牲的冒险精神，用词精准又戳人痛处，仿佛这样罗严塔尔就能听到他心中的话，从地底冒出来跟他打一架，说什么“你才喜欢那个奥贝斯坦呢”之类的话。他是一定会否认的。

“我是路过。”奥贝斯坦一下子撇清了他来此地的目的，虽然不能另米达麦亚信服。在忙得要死的工作抽出几分钟对军务尚书来说也是奢侈，更何况是来看一个死去的人的衣冠冢。米达麦亚原以为他会说，死去的人还留有墓碑是给予生者的慰藉，而我并不需要从罗严塔尔那儿得到慰藉，从开始到最后都没有指望过。

“白色不好。”米达麦亚望着罗严塔尔洁白的墓碑忽然说。

“为了合群和秩序。”奥贝斯坦望着日光下反射白光的墓碑，无意识眨了眨眼。

“哦，是啊。”米达麦亚的角度也是被一些光反射进眼睛里，他有些恍惚地说。

“上面写了什么，日光太亮了，我看不清。”奥贝斯坦终于还是问出口了。

“奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔之墓……下面用的是宇宙历计算的罗严塔尔的出生死亡时间，767年~800年，不愧是同盟啊。”米达麦亚轻声道，“他果然不是死在女人身上，而是死于剑上。”

奥贝斯坦静静望着地上酒杯中跳动的日光，像半凝固的血。

米达麦亚转过身问奥贝斯坦：“你要喝酒吗？”

奥贝斯坦讶异于米达麦亚的邀请，看着帝国双璧之一的米达麦亚蹲下身子，将其中一杯满上的酒泼洒在墓碑前边的空地上，他听不清米达麦亚说了什么，他看到地上满溢还未渗下去的红，眼眶都变得灼热起来。

罗严塔尔的……血。

“想不到有一天可以心平气和地跟你一起喝酒……勉强算是同僚的友爱、不，故友吧？”米达麦亚干脆地坐在地上，他给那杯空杯斟上一杯红酒。

“……阁下和他是，而我不是。” 奥贝斯坦低下身子，接过米达麦亚递过的酒杯。米达麦亚不置可否。

奥贝斯坦已然违背了开始说的话，走到了罗严塔尔的墓碑前面来了，他低下头就看到了墓碑下一束红玫瑰，墓碑上罗严塔尔的名字和生卒日期，具体到月和日。单纯的数字没能让冷酷的奥贝斯坦有所触动，他迟钝到需要反应一会儿才明白年后面跟着的是月和日。

生和死，不过一行短短的数字。

“现在是801年……新帝国历003年。”奥贝斯坦紧接着说，“他死去有一段日子了。”

轮到米达麦亚讶然：“可是一切都像昨天一样。”奥贝斯坦仿佛此刻才知道罗严塔尔的死讯一般，但米达麦亚知道那是不可能的。

“死的昨日便是生。”奥贝斯坦漠然地说。

米达麦亚不想理睬奥贝斯坦说的、像哲学书里的话。他仰头将酒一饮而尽：“他死后我梦见他，总觉得好像一切就跟梦一样。”米达麦亚本来不想说这些，但是不在这个时候说他也没有地方去说了。米达麦亚觉得奥贝斯坦是可以理解他和罗严塔尔之间的种种的。他也不知他哪来的错觉，这位以残忍冷酷为名的军务尚书可以明白他心中柔软的一角。

“我基本不做梦，也没有梦见过他。”奥贝斯坦的白发摇晃了下，是不是在摇头说不清，也许只是风吹过来。

“……是吗？”米达麦亚咀嚼着这两句短句构成的回答。

“他并不想见我，除非我真的死了，他才愿意来见我一面。”奥贝斯坦的嘴唇吐出不带一丝感情的话，没有遗憾，也没有悲伤。

“罗严塔尔就是这么任性固执的人……渴望已久的东西在眼前会因为莫名其妙的原因不去碰；并不渴望的东西在很远的地方一定要去摸一摸；好了，现在不管想要的不想要的什么都碰不到了。” 米达麦亚抓着头发，很想揍罗严塔尔一顿。可揍墓碑是不会有回应的。

“会碎的。”奥贝斯坦看着米达麦亚说，“您这样幸福的未曾失去什么的人不会了解，东西或者人，碎掉就拼不回去了，正因为珍惜渴望所以才不去碰，不想要的东西碰到碎了也没有关系。如果是我，我也不愿意去碰。”

“我失去了最好的朋友！”米达麦亚突然大声说，语气是从未有过的激动和悲愤，“我人生第一次失去什么重要的东西，就是罗严塔尔这个大混蛋！”

“您自始自终都拥有着罗严塔尔最重要的感情，即便他死去也是如此。他是几乎不能爱的人，因此他将他为数不多人类的温情都给予了您。”奥贝斯坦一字一句叙述道，没想到有一日他竟然会为了罗严塔尔辩解。但除了他，再也没有人可以为他辩解了。

“啊……抱歉，我当然知道。”米达麦亚很快意识到自己的失态，他抹了抹脸，别过头，努力望着远方的翠绿松柏和深色远山，“抱歉，是我唐突了。” 

“我要先回去了，总之阁下再待一会吧。试想他那样的一个人在冰冷空荡的墓地，大概很无聊吧。”奥贝斯坦低头看了一下时间，把一口都未喝下的酒杯靠在罗严塔尔的墓碑边上。为了不见证疾风之狼不想让人看到的瞬间，他转身要走，走出两步后顿住：“您看到他的话，别说我来过。” 

米达麦亚目送着奥贝斯坦走。他看着干冰之剑走过的地方卷起凌厉的窒息的风，将周遭的春意变成一片肃杀的冬。

并不是说奥贝斯坦心里多悲伤，米达麦亚反驳自己所见之景，但不至于快乐就是了。

米达麦亚将奥贝斯坦放下的装满酒的酒杯继续浇在他乡的泥土上……那个奥贝斯坦说得好像罗严塔尔真的会来似的。

可是罗严塔尔要是来了，一定不会被任何人发现，远远地看着你啊。 

回头已经看不清那抹红了，这是一个清晨，奥贝斯坦觉得，自己应该下午来，落日余晖是嵌在地平线上的指环，也像罗严塔尔灯光下映着偏于一种颜色的光的眼睛。

总之他和他的故友不该被打扰。

奥贝斯坦在墓园门口，将枝头去年冬日将掉未掉的枯叶摘下，放在手心里。

终


End file.
